Singing Valentines
by UK All The Way
Summary: Who in their right mind would give Harry a singing valentine! H/D slash, one-shot


A/N: One-shot written for Valentine's Day last year. Also, check out the new bio.

* * *

Harry's head snapped up from the desk as he had been dosing off on when he heard a soft knock. All the heads in the potion's room whipped to the door and then back to Professor Snape, seeing what he would do. Everyone knew what was about to happen...someone in their class was about to receive a singing valentine and experience extreme humiliation! Snape's eyebrows rose and he gestured for the prefects to come in.

"We have a singing valentine for, Harry Potter." Ernie Macmillian said.

Harry turned bright red, throughly cursing Dumbledore and his harebrained holiday schemes! The headmaster had decided, that for Valentine's Day, all of the prefects would be put into groups and be forced to learn love songs! There was a box in Professor Flitwick's (the chosen choral instructor) classroom where students had been told they could leave the name of someone they wished to give a singing valentine to. The prefects had been meeting every other day for almost a month in preparation. Now, the day had finally come when prefects, excused for the entire day, came to classes at random to give the chosen their songs.

"Potter, you say? Alright then." Snape grinned evilly. _If it was ANYONE else he would have given all the prefects detention for disturbing his class! Who the hell sent me a singing valentine!?_

"Thank you Professor. Okay, Harry, up to the front please." Ernie spared him a brief look of apology before pulling out a chair and gesturing for him to come sit in it. Harry made his way slowly up to the waiting prefects, noticing that this group contained very few of his friends, mainly Slytherins and Hufflepuffs with a few Ravenclaw fifth years. As he sat down heavily Harry glared at Seamus and Dean who he had been sitting next to him in Hermione and Ron's absence, daring them to make a sound. He could just tell he must be a very unflattering shade of magenta by now, his face was practically radiating heat.

His attention was brought back to the present when he heard the sound of a pitch pipe. Then, as one, the prefects took a breath and the torture began. For the first minute or so Harry stared at the floor willing the spontaneous combustion of all the prefects, completely ignoring what they were signing. Suddenly, a voice rose above the others, so pure and melodic that Harry had to look up.

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_

_And the greatest miracle of all_

_Is how I need you, and how you needed me too_

_That hasn't happened in the longest time_

Emerald orbs locked with the piercing grey ones of none other then Draco Malfoy. Harry knew he should look away, this was Draco sodding Malfoy after all, even if the blond did have the most enchanting voice he had ever heard. Harry tried, he honestly did, but when Draco knelt down in front of him, the other prefects humming in the background, the boy found that he was completely transfixed.

_Who knows how much further we'll go on_

_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_

_I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

Then the others came back in, swaying and "ooh-ahh-ing" as if they were professionals. Harry continued to stare into the eyes of his enemy, as if he could somehow see behind the steely facade the boy always had up just by staring through those pools of swirling mercury. Slowly the other prefects began to fade out again, leaving Draco to sing the last verse completely by himself.

_I don't care what consequence it brings_

_I have been a fool for lesser things_

_I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that_

_I intend to hold you for the longest time_

And it was over. The whole class was clapping and laughing enthusiastically. Draco rose from his kneeling position, breaking his gaze with the Gryffindor. _Well, _Harry thought ruefully. _Of course he didn't mean any of it. Ginny did tell me she had to kiss someone on the cheek as part of this stupid thing. Flitwick just picks the best singers in each group and gives them all the solos._

The prefects began filing out and Harry rose to go back to his seat. He felt a hand on his arm and turned around.

"Half a minute, Harry! You have a message with the song." Ernie shoved a little piece of parchment in his hand before following after the others. He quickly sat back down and pretended to be paying attention as Snape resumed his lesson. Ever so carefully as not to alert Seamus and Dean to his actions, Harry brought out the note.

_Potter,_

_Sorry for the embarrassment factor (well not really, you are still my sworn enemy after all) but this was the only way I could think to tell you how I feel without arousing suspicion. Look, I like you. _(Harry's eye's widened)_ Get that look of your face, people will wonder! Now, don't get any big headed ideas or anything... I just, despite ALL of my efforts mind you, find myself very attracted to you. You're...charming in a stupid Gryffindork kind of way. I don't expect you to return my feelings or anything but as the song says "I want you so bad, I think you ought to know." Although, if for some completely irrational way you ARE attracted to me (And how could not be?! Sex god that I am) meet me in the Room of Requirement at 5 o'clock tonight._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS: Happy Valentine's Day_

A giddy sort of toothy smile plastered itself on Harry's face. He quickly looked at the clock, seeing how much longer he had until 5. He could hardly contain his joy during dinner but managed somehow when Hermione and Ron began asking suspicious questions. As soon as he had finished eating the Gryffindor made his excuses and all but ran to the chosen destination. He sincerely hoped the blond would be doing more than just his intent to _"hold you for the longest time."_


End file.
